


The Number One Cock Sucking, Fire Swallowing Idiot

by purple_bookcover



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Facials, Galo is a whore for Burnish, M/M, Messy, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Polyamory, Restraints, consent implied off screen, light degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Galo is in the hands of the Burnish, shackled, used by each in turn until they've had their fill.Not that Promepolis' number one cock sucking whore really minds...
Relationships: Gueira/Galo Thymos, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Meis, Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The Number One Cock Sucking, Fire Swallowing Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsarAlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Alek! I love you <3
> 
> This is very loosely an epilogue to my Promare multi-chap, [The Burning Dragon Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343843/chapters/58701112), but mostly in that I promised an orgy at the end of that fic and _presto_ , here it is!
> 
> **CW: There's a bit of a "captured" roleplay going on here and consent is implied to have taken place off screen but does not explicitly occur in the course of the story.**

“Galo Thymos.”

Gueira’s mouth twisted as he spat Galo’s name, like the mere sound tasted bitter. He kicked the heavy metal box clamped around Galo’s hands, the same containment device once used to snuff out Burnish flames.

“Do you remember that?” Gueira said. 

Galo dared not answer.

“Your friends used those more than a few times on people like me,” Gueira said. “How does it feel?”

He crouched right in front of where Galo sat, his back against the wall of the cell. 

“Hmph.” Meis stood over both of them, arms folded, a silent shadow glowering down. 

“My, my, he’s quiet for once,” Gueira said. 

Meis made another annoyed little noise. Gueira stood and Meis’s arms slipped around him. The two Burnish peered down at Galo, gazes heavy. Meis’s fingers wandered idly over Gueira’s lean chest, chin resting on Gueira’s shoulder. 

“I helped you guys,” Galo said. 

“We know,” Gueira said. “Consider this your reward.”

Galo swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat at that. His “reward.” Shackled, sitting in a cell, two angry Burnish glaring down at him. 

Yet, despite all that, his stomach leapt at that word - “reward.” Reward. Underneath this dangerous little game, there was a prize, one he wanted so badly his mouth watered at the thought. They weren’t going to make it easy on him, though. 

Meis was kissing along Gueira’s neck now. Gueira tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut as Meis sucked marks against his throat. Meis’s hands wandered down, skimming along the edge of his pants. 

Fuck, they were beautiful. Even in his predicament, Galo couldn’t help marveling at those lean, strong bodies. The breathy sounds coming from Gueira’s open mouth made Galo’s stomach grumble like he hadn’t eaten in days. 

He wasn’t sure if this was a show to tease him or if the two just liked touching each other so much they couldn’t help it. Probably some combination of both. Either way, it had Galo leaning toward them and licking his lips. 

Meis’s mouth broke away from Gueira’s skin with a pop. “He wants.” 

Gueira opened his eyes almost reluctantly, sneering down at Galo. “Big greedy bastard.” 

Still, he and Meis paused their nuzzling and kissing. Meis undid Gueira’s pants, reaching inside, stroking. Gueira’s cock was completely hard when he approached Galo.

“Is this what you’re kneeling there drooling about?” Gueira said. 

There was no point denying it. Galo nodded.

Gueira snorted. “Geeze, you really are easy.” 

Then he threaded a hand in Galo’s hair and yanked him to his cock. Galo opened his mouth eagerly, pitching forward on his knees to take Gueira deep. 

Even the Burnish’s cock was hot, or perhaps that was just a byproduct of how badly Galo wanted to taste it. He closed his lips around Gueira, meaning to glide down him gradually, but Gueira used the hand in his hair to drag him unceremoniously down his length.

Galo gagged, coughing when Gueira let him come back up for air. 

“Was that too--”

“More,” Galo said, nearly panting. 

Gueira smirked. It sent chills down Galo’s spine, but they were immediately chased by heat as Gueira pushed back into his mouth.

This time, Galo was prepared when Gueira plunged down his throat, pushing so deep it nearly triggered Galo’s gag reflex all over again. Galo breathed through his nose, swallowing at the deepest point. 

Gueira huffed a note of surprise and Galo smiled around him. His hands might have been locked in that crazy device, but Galo didn’t need them, not for this. He started to use his tongue as Gueira dragged back just to shove into him again. He was rough and fast, the heat building up quickly. 

Meis slipped behind Gueira, sucking at his neck again. Galo mostly knew from the sound of the pops and the high pitch to Gueira’s voice. 

Gueira clutched Galo’s hair more tightly, jerking his head in time with his thrusts. All Gueira’s bravado and boasting were lost as a fire gathered within him. Galo could taste the first trickles of that heat, could feel it skim over his skin, sparks tingling at the tips of Gueira’s fingertips. It gathered to a crackle, a pleasant shock. A sudden flare was the most warning Galo got.

When Gueira came, it was like fire spilling into Galo’s mouth, far hotter than cum should ever be, almost too hot. The warmth seeped down Galo’s throat and into his belly, warming his whole body even when Gueira slipped out.

“You were supposed to do his face,” Meis said. “Boss wanted him dirty.”

“Then you do it,” Gueira said, panting from his orgasm. 

Meis tsked but started undoing his pants. “Help me then.”

“Why should I help you?”

“Because Boss wants it,” Meis said. “And I helped you.” 

Even as they bickered they were lovely, Galo thought, kneeling there watching them with cum still thick in his mouth. He swiped his tongue around, licking out every lingering drop of liquid fire between his teeth and under his tongue. 

“You should have done his face,” Meis said again.

“You can do his face,” Gueira said.

“I know but it won’t be enough.”

“It’ll be fine. Relax.”

Even as they argued, Gueira was stroking Meis in his hand, long, powerful pumps that quickly got Meis hard. Gueira rubbed his thumb along the head and Meis shuddered, reaching for Gueira’s shoulder. 

“Shit, OK,” Meis said, stilling Gueira’s hand with his own. 

“Ready for our number one fire fighting whore?” Gueira said. 

Meis rolled his eyes. He turned away from Gueira and toward Galo, who blinked up at him. Meis sighed as though getting his dick sucked was the most wearying possible activity. 

“Well?” he said.

Galo wasn’t quite sure what Meis wanted, but he knew what _he_ wanted as he gazed up at the hard cock awaiting him. 

Galo scooted forward on his knees, mouth open like it was incomplete without a dick in it. 

Meis didn’t push and shove like Gueira. He let Galo close his lips around him and bob at his own pace. It was force by a different name, however. Galo could feel Meis’s eyes on him, sneering, judging, narrowed with distaste. 

It spurred Galo on to work harder. He swirled his tongue, tightened his lips, rocked his head up and down Meis’s cock, searching for any angle or trick that would elicit a reaction from the stoic Burnish. 

“He’s such a hungry little cockwhore,” Meis said, voice smooth and dark as deep water. Galo feared he might drown in it.

“Isn’t he?” Gueira said. “I bet he blew all of Burning Rescue.”

Gueira crouched beside Galo as he went on sucking Meis’s cock, speaking right at his ear. 

“How many cocks have been down that pretty throat, huh?” Gueira said. “Look at you. You used to be a fire fighter. Now you’re blowing Burnish. You love it though, don’t you, whore?” 

Galo nodded, moaning around Meis. 

Gueira grabbed him by the hair, pulling him off Meis, tilting his head back. Galo gasped in his hold, mouth forced open by the awkward angle. 

“Almost ready, Meis?” Gueira said.

“Yeah,” Meis said. 

Galo could just barely see Meis stroking himself frantically from the corner of his eye.

“What a disgrace,” Gueira said. 

He let go an instant before warmth splattered over Galo’s face. He squeezed his eyes shut as it coated his forehead, his eyes, his nose. He kept his mouth open, lapping up whatever managed to get inside. 

“Fuck,” Meis breathed. 

“See?” Gueira said. 

Galo heard Gueira stand. Both Burnish must have been over him now, looking down.

“Not too bad,” Gueira said. “I think that’s plenty messy.” 

“Shut up,” Meis said.

“I’m just saying.” 

“Just be quiet.”

“Hey, look, I’m just trying to help.”

The door to the cell opened, silencing the debate about whether Galo’s state of filth was quite filthy enough. Someone paced toward Galo, their shoes clacking on the cold concrete. 

“Hey, Boss,” Gueira said. 

Boss.

Someone wiped the cum off Galo’s eyes so he could open them again. 

Lio Fotia stood over him, arms folded over his chest, mouth twisted with disgust. They were fully dressed, cool and composed, taking in the sight of a cum-coated Galo like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe, for them, it wasn’t. Galo wouldn’t be surprised. Lio was … incredible. Powerful, feared, determined, striking. 

Beautiful.

Galo knew his mouth was hanging open as he gazed up at Lio, but at this point closing it seemed utterly pointless. He didn’t care if Lio thought he was a whore – he _was_ a whore. And god, he wanted Lio to use him. 

“Been having fun?” Lio said.

Galo wasn’t sure if Lio meant him or the Burnish, but he nodded all the same. 

“He loves it, Boss,” Gueira said. “Can’t wait for more. He’s just as big a slut as you said.”

Lio’s distaste curled into amusement. Somehow, that was more frightening than the sneer. They crouched down, putting a gloved finger under Galo’s chin to tilt his head up. Galo’s vision swam. Looking into those violet eyes was more disorienting than anything else that had happened in this night. 

“Do you want more, my little cockslut?” 

Lio said it softly, almost casually, but Galo trembled all the same. Fire tickled through his veins, like some of Lio’s Burnish flames had found their way into Galo, burning him from the inside out. 

“Y-yes.” It was tough to speak clearly after having two cocks down his throat, but it felt absolutely vital to squeeze that one word out. 

Lio’s smirk turned up one side of their mouth. They stood, looming over Galo, hands on their slim hips.

“Very well,” they said. “I think that can be arranged.” 

Gueira grinned. Meis snorted. Galo wondered just what the fuck he’d gotten himself into.

It was time to find out.

Galo surged forward, not waiting for the Burnish to tell him what to do or what was coming next. He was close enough to reach Lio’s crotch, to nose at the tight leather they wore. God, what was with all these belts? Galo mouthed at the front of Lio’s pants, but felt horribly obstructed as he attempted to undo belts with nothing but his teeth.

Lio yanked him back by his hair. “Eager. But I didn’t tell you start, slut.” 

Galo whined. He didn’t care if he sounded like a dog begging. This was the reward at the end of the trial and he wanted it so badly he could weep.

“Look at the mess you smeared on my clothes,” Lio said. 

Indeed, much of the cum that had been on Galo’s face was now coating Lio’s pants in wet, messy streaks. 

“Clean it up.” 

Galo froze, struggling to comprehend. Then Lio pulled him closer and Galo did the only thing he could, the only thing that made sense. He stuck out his tongue and started licking Lio’s pants, licking off the filth he’d rubbed onto them. 

“That’s right,” Lio said. “Get it all or you can’t have me.” 

Galo whimpered. Not having Lio was unthinkable at this point, intolerable. He licked more fervently, not caring about the bitter taste, determined to lap up every last stain. 

Finally, Lio pulled him away. 

“What do you think?” 

Meis and Gueira leaned in to inspect. 

“Not bad,” Gueira said.

“Hm,” Meis said. 

Lio released Galo’s hair like they were tossing away a dirty tissue. They stepped back out of Galo’s reach. 

“Sounds like he has to watch for a bit,” Lio said. “As punishment.”

Galo nearly choked at that. Gueira just smirked as he and Meis fell to their knees, obstructing Galo’s view. He could see their hands working, could see belts falling away one at a time, could see the strip of skin right at the top of Lio’s hips, but he could not see lower. That glimpse of flesh was like a dash of sunlight through clouds. Galo wondered how soft it was, what it might taste like if he ran his tongue along it. 

Lio knew. Galo was sure they knew, was sure they saw right into Galo’s thoughts. They had a gloved hand on Meis head, but Lio looked over the bobbing heads of the Burnish and directly into Galo’s eyes, smiling quietly as their comrades licked and sucked at their bare skin. 

Galo felt selfish for wanting to get closer, for wanting to replace Gueira or Meis and be the one at Lio’s cock instead. The show itself would be enough for most. All three Burnish were terrifying and beautiful, powerful and lovely and bright, like fire itself. Their mere presences made Galo burn, but whether that was a healing sort of warmth or flames set on consuming him, he could not say.

Meis or Gueira did something that made Lio gasp and look down. It was both a relief and a tragedy to have those violet eyes leave his and Galo shivered, suddenly chilled. 

Lio eased the two Burnish away. “Not too quickly,” they said. “Save some for our brave hero.”

“Aw, Boss, are you sure?” Gueira said. “Can’t we have it?”

Lio stroked Gueira’s hair. “No.” 

They didn’t explain the decision further, but Gueira didn’t argue. Still, it was clear he and Meis moved aside with reluctance. 

Galo gaped. Lio was wearing nothing from the waist down now, but the nudity didn’t seem to bother them in the slightest. They unzipped their coat and tossed it aside with a flick. Gueira and Meis rose to help them with their flowing white shirt, taking turns kissing Lio as they undressed them. 

They left the gloves on. 

Lio stepped forward. Galo almost recoiled. His eyes fixated on Lio’s cock, completely hard and looking so delicious Galo’s mouth watered. 

Lio stopped just before Galo, running a gloved a hand through Galo’s hair. Galo ached to lean forward. He could probably reach Lio without even moving. If he just stretched his tongue out... He held back, terrified of getting punished again by having Lio retreat out of reach. 

“Good boy,” Lio said, voice low and silky, as supple as the buttery leather of their gloves. “Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Galo managed. “Yes, please.” 

“Very well.” 

Lio kept one hand in Galo’s hair, but used the other to angle themself at Galo’s waiting mouth. Galo opened wider, but didn’t lean forward, still too afraid of violating some unspoken rule.

“Go on,” Lio said. 

Galo did. It was like falling, like leaping off a cliff and not caring about the rocks waiting to dash him at the bottom. 

Galo sank down Lio’s cock, moaning the entire way, taking his time, savoring the press of Lio’s dick against his throat. He almost regretted gliding back up, but the absence only made the fullness sweeter as he lowered back down, a slow, lingering journey, a path he was willing to tread and retread for the rest of his life if that’s what it took. 

From the feel of it, it wouldn’t take nearly that long.

Galo almost despaired at that, almost wished he could slow down, but when Lio shoved in to the back of his throat, he swallowed instinctively, milking that sweet cock in his mouth. Lio hissed over him, hand tightening in his hair.

Lio held him there like that and Galo went on sucking, hollowing out his cheeks, enjoying the tease of a tremble he could feel in Lio’s hand. Sure, Galo was the one shackled and on his knees, but it was the Burnish leader who was truly losing control right now, naked and shivering. Galo could _feel_ how badly Lio wanted to moan, how much they were holding back, tenaciously clinging to control. 

Galo was determined to break them. 

Lio pulled back, but Galo licked along them the whole way, giving them no reprieve. Lio started thrusting in faster. Maybe they were trying to shake Galo off, but Galo was sturdy. He’d taken far worse than this, fought fires that could consume entire cities. Lio’s flames didn’t scare him. 

He was surprised to receive help from Meis and Gueira, though Galo doubted it was charity. More likely, they were as enticed by the thought of Lio unraveling as Galo was.

Whatever the motivation, they swept in from the sides, their hands roaming over Lio’s exposed body. Gueira tilted Lio’s face to him to kiss them. Meis disappeared behind Lio, also on his knees. Lio made a high, surprised noise. Galo couldn’t tell exactly what was happening from his vantage point, but he suspected Meis’s tongue was working just as hard as his own, if on the opposite side of things. 

Galo would have grinned if his mouth wasn’t achingly full. Lio trembled in earnest now. There was no hiding it. Galo took them deep again as they arched into whatever Meis was doing behind them. Galo swallowed, closing his mouth and cheeks and throat around that maddeningly tasty cock. 

Lio managed to yank it back out, but it was a close thing, a tremendously close thing. The first drops of cum landed inside Galo’s mouth before Lio got far enough back to aim the rest at Galo’s face. 

Galo didn’t care. His face, his mouth. Lio could come wherever they wanted, use Galo in whatever way they desired. Galo would stay there on his knees, grateful for every drop no matter where it landed. 

Most of it ended up on his face, splattering hot against his skin, a sweet sizzle. A bit managed to find its way into his mouth and this he lapped up, swallowing as much as he could. 

There was cum on his eyes again. Galo had to squeeze them shut, leaving him to guess at what was going on based on the sounds around him. Still, it wasn’t too much of a mystery. The rasp of panting breaths. The wet smack of lusty kisses. The shuffle of clothing going back on and bodies restoring order to a world they’d just sent spinning and tilting out of control. 

And then the soft touch of cloth on Galo’s face, the hiss of the shackles as they released, the clunk of metal falling away. 

When Galo opened his eyes, his hands were free, wrists aching. The rest of him felt so good he couldn’t manage to care about the irritation from the restraints. His whole body was warm and full, like the Burnish had filled him with a bit of their fire and not just their cum, some essential essence passing from them to him. His mouth was raw and used, but the soreness was sweet, like the ache of nostalgia.

Lio was the one cleaning his face. They’d gotten their pants back on but not their shirt and Galo raked his eyes over all that smooth, soft skin. 

Lio smirked at him, half mocking, half fond. “You truly are an idiot.” 

“I dunno,” Galo said. “Seems like I must have done something smart to end up here.”

Lio rolled their eyes, but the smile lingered, even as they leaned forward to kiss him. It was soft as those leather gloves they always wore, gloves now brushing along Galo’s cheek. 

Lio pulled away. They stood, offering their hand. “Come on. You should eat and rest.” 

“What for?” Galo said, but he took that offered hand. He’d be a fool not to. 

Lio started to lead him from the cell, which Meis and Gueira already stood outside. Lio glanced over their shoulder as they said, “You don’t think we’re done with you just yet, do you, Galo Thymos?” 

Galo shivered, even as he licked his lips. 

They might burn him out one day, but Galo was willing to push his luck until they managed it. Until then, he’d burn beside them, their number one cock sucking, fire swallowing idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
